Digimon Z a digimon fanfic
by caseclosed91
Summary: here is my idea to come up with digimon and dbz together tamers and frontier crossover frontier in later chapters


Digimon Z (Android saga)

what's up guys this my first fic so tell me how you like it!

disclaimer I do not own digimon or dbz

chapter 1: androids appear

narrator: takato,jeri,ryo fly to the island for the fight with the androids

jeri flys fast to get island In a hurry

takato: slow down jeri! we'll get there in plenty of better save your energy for the fight!

jeri: Oh! right takato!

ryo: for three months, three months we trained just for this moment,but was it enough?

takato: why don't you ask me again this afternoon? I think we'll know by then.

ryo:if only we had more time, it feels like there's so much more I could've faster, I could've gotten stronger

takato: don't say that, you did as much as you could ryo we all did.

jeri: hey takato! look I can see impmon!

takato: huh?

jeri: hey impmon!

impmon: hey jeri long time no see!

takato: impmon!

Impmon: hey takato!

takato: hey buddy! think you're ready to take on bunch of androids today?

Impmon: well Im supposed Im as right right now as im ever going to be you guys, I just wish things didn't have to be this way.

jeri interupts impmon

jeri: hey look up ahead! that must be the island right there!

takato: oh boy there's a lot of people here than I thought.

impmon:yeah, I didn't even know this city existed.

jeri: it looks like we'll have to diverse the androids away from the city,cause if we don't too many people are going to get hurt.

takato: I agree

Impmon: let try not to to get ahead of ourselves you guys, we have to find them first.

takato: then we better start looking!

meanwhile kazu,alice,rika,henry and kenta are waiting on the island for takato and the others

kenta: I told you kazu it's them, hey takato down here!

you're late what took you guys so long?!

takato: kenta,kazu,alice,henry,rika,suzie! you guys are here early!

henry: we didn't want to miss the fight late so alice and I decided to train around here.

rika: well gogglehead I hope you have new techniques.

takato: same as you rika im still trying to surpass you and I beat you already.

rika: what was that gogglebreath?!

takato: oh nothing!

kazu: you guys haven't changed a lot in three months

rika: that's because it hasn't been long dumbass!

kazu: hey! who the hell asked you?!

henry: now now you guys no time to argue we don't want to be like takuya's group.

alice: speaking of takuya where are frontiers?

takato: beats me. the last time I saw him that day when he said better than our group,

kazu: yeah right like that's every going happen. he may call you a stupid ass clown but you're strong clown to me.

everybody laughs

rika: Quiet you guys! someones coming

joe arriving in a flying capsule

takato: hey are you alright? hey you come to help us fight the androids right didn't you?

joe: hell no! Im just some senzu beans to you guys

takato: thanks give my best to mimi

joe: yeah yeah whatever, im outta here.

Takato: hey are sure you don't wanna help us fight the androids?

joe: if you guys wanna stay here and get killed that's your own business Im taking off while I still can.

(joe leaves)

kazu: don't you think it's a bit strange? it's already after ten o clock and there isnt a single sign those androids.

jeri: yeah, I forgot all about the time.

kenta: I cant I actually listened to that kid! androids that's a good one!

suzie: I don't think we're wrong it's only 10:17

kenta: but we would have sense their power levels by now, so I guess their not coming

suddently there was an explosion coming from the sky

Takato: whoa what was that?!

Impmon:IT'S JOE!!!

rika: everyone it's the androids up there! I SEE THEM!!

kazu: they flew into the city!

kenta:yeah but where did they go!?

Impmon: I don't know, takato did you see them?

takato: im not sure! one second they were there and poof they vanished! I didn't sense their power levels!

jeri: well they're both androids aren't they, so maybe we cant!

kenta: (gasps) that's crazy! how are we supposed to find them if we cant sense where they are?!

Impmon:damn!

ryo: well if we cant sense the androids then we'll have to find them with our eyes!

takato:right let's split up and find them! now remember if you find the androids don't try to take them on by yourself! wait for the others. let any of us know immediately when you find them!

henry: suzie go check on joe see if he's okay!

suzie: right!

ryo: let's go!!

the tamers went out to the city to find the androids

Takato: Impmon! let's check down there

Impmon nods his head

Takato: okay now if I were an android where would I be? oh man! I wish kowichi would've shown me a picture of them or something!

Impmon: alright let's see.

skatebording dude gets freaked out of impmon flying

Impmon: nope no androids, hey buddy! you see any weidos

around here?

skateboarding dude: Yeah man! you flying dude!

Impmon looks confused

ryo,rika,kazu look in the city

rika: damn it! I wish we fight androids already this is waste of time!

ryo: calm down pumpkin. we're just not looking hard enough

rika: don't call me pumpkin! I hate it when you call me pumpkin!

kazu: rika's got boyfriend!rika's got boyfriend!

rika: grr shut up kazu before I have my foot up your-

kazu: make me!

ryo: alright that's enough!

henry and alice look in the city

alice: no sign of them here.

henry:this is so hard I cant stand it!,well I guess we'll have to wait they attack again.

alice: hey henry can I ask you a question?

henry: what is it?

alice: that time with dark agumon did you mean it do you really love me?

henry: yeah I did.

alice blushes

henry: maybe when this whole thing over you and I can go on a date.

alice: that be wonderful.

suzie pulls joe out of the water

suzie: are you okay joe?

joe: who were those dammed guys?!

kenta: damn this is nuts I don't even know what im looking for here!

weird guys walk toward men

man : hey did you guys see that explosion?!!!

weird guy 1: (stares at guy)

man: hey back off!

weird guy 1 kills the two men with a headbutt and punch

weird guy 2 stand in the middle of the street the guy yells at him

man driving car: hey get outta the road!

weird guy 2 smashes the car and kills the driver

a woman screams

kenta hears the yelling and runs to the scene.

weird guy 2 notices the power level coming at them

weird guy 2:im sensing a power level higher than any human or digimon.

weird guy 1: it must be the one called takato musuki

kenta at the scene

kenta: oh man I think I just found them! kenta calls to a man who works at the gas station

kenta: hey you!

gas man runs away

kenta sees two guys in suits by the window

kenta: hey you two! did you see what happened to these people?! who did this?!

guy in suit 1 : there were two of them!

guy in suit 2: they came out of nowhere they scared everybody and just dissapeared!

kenta: They disappeared? Damn!

I must've just missed them, I better go back tell the others!

little did kenta know was that the androids who were analizing him in the sky.

Android 1: this is the human we seek.

android 2: excellent then we are going to rob him of his energy!

kenta: wait a minute what the point of telling the others I haven't found them yet!

kenta turns his head to see the androids behind him

kenta: you two better be careful there killer androids on the loose and they mean business!

then suddently kenta relizes the logo on androids was made by the digimon army who takato and henry defeated five years ago.

kenta: no you can't be!

android 2 : we are them.

kenta: I found them!

the android suddently grabs kenta's mouth and started to absorbing him kenta trys to break free from the android but the android was too strong. a truck comes and crashes into gas station causing a android ripped his hand kenta's torso causing kenta hardly breathing

will kenta survive the wrath of the androids? who will save him?

find out in the next chapter on digimon z!

how was that you guys? I hope you liked it read and review!


End file.
